


their private moment

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, On the Run, Road Trips, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott decide to run</p>
            </blockquote>





	their private moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/gifts).



> I’ve done it for several reasons: as a present and promise for killym, because Tyler Posey wants Scott to be trusted by Isaac’ greatness and because I’m not able to resist scisaac. Now, I feel no shame.

 

Sometimes there are too many people, too many thoughts and problems. They can never be alone, surrounded by obligations, but in the end of all that they are young, still yearning for normal life.

So they take a car and drive _**somewhere, anywhere away**_ from home.

**_Their private moment_** becomes a day. The day follows in a week and suddenly they are on the run for month. Maybe this is careless but they've never felt so happy before.


End file.
